New Meets Old
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: The Blood are in trouble and there is a group of new Bloods who have limited control of thier powers and have no idea whats going on. Can they help before its to late for the others?
1. jewel ranking

If I get details wrong please don't flame me.

A crossover that me and one of my friends came up with.

Summery: The Blood has gone into hiding and has disappeared from history. Now a new war and enemy has risen and not even Witch can stop it. Can the new Blood help Daemon and Lucivar? This is AU. R for later chapters. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Jewels:

White- weakest

Yellow

Tiger Eye

Rose

Summer-Sky

Purple Dusk

Opal

Green

Sapphire

Red

Gray

Ebon-Gray

Black- strongest

Opal is the dividing line between lighter and darker jewels because it can be either.

When making an offering to the darkness, a person can go down a maximum of three levels from the person's birthright Jewel. EX) White goes down to Rose. Jewels have psychic energy that enhances the ability of the owner. If overloaded, the Jewel may shatter, and the level of jewel will never be the same.

Daemon- Birthright Red, Dark Offering- Black

Lucivar- birthright sapphire, Dark Offering- Ebon-gray

Saetan- birthright Red, Dark Offering- Black

Janelle- birthright –Black, Dark Offering- Ebony

Liz- Birth right Red, Dark Offering-?

Emilie- Birthright Red, Dark Offering-?

Blood Hierarchy/ casts

**Males:**

Landen- non blood male of any race

Blood Male- a general term for any man, who is of Blood descendent

Warlord-a jeweled male in equal status with a witch

Prince-a jeweled male in equal status to a priestess or a healer

Warlord Prince- a dangerous, extremely aggressive jeweled male who is, in status, slightly lower than a Queen

**Females:**

Landen- non blood females of any race

Blood female-a general term for any blooded witch, mostly refers to a female of blood that does not wear jewels

Witch- a general term for a female who wears jewels

Healer- a witch who heals physical wounds and ill nesses

Priestess- a witch who cares for alters, Sanctuaries, and Dark Alters witnesses Marriages, performs dark offerings; in equal status to a prince or healer

Black Widow- a witch who heals the mind, weaves tangled webs of dreams and visions, is trained in illusions and poisons

Queen- a witch who rules the blood, considered being the lands heart and bloods moral center, as such she is the focal point in society.


	2. Introductions

The blood returns.

**_Chapter One: The New Jewels._**

"Why do we have to be here?" whined a girl that had short dirty blond hair and was about five feet in height. "Lizzy dragged us here now she should explain why we're here in the first place." Her name was Emilie.

Elizabeth -or Lizzy- was about five foot eleven and had a braid that dragged on the floor from time to time. She also had silvery white hair that she could not explain. "But it wouldn't be that much funner if I told you where we are! Besides, were almost there."

'Hope Daemon and Lucifer don't mind a few extra guests. The Others are after us. I had to get them away from here.'

"Better be," growled the second to last person in their group. He was about six feet in height and had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I would hate for all of us to be out here because of a prank," his name was Michel. Although he was a person who would have his reputation increased if he had dragged the least popular kids in high school out in the middle of the night to have his way with them, he would not because that would destroy their friendship. He was also the star pitcher for their school.

"We're here. This was used as a portal to the realm that we know as Heaven or Hell," Lizzy said in a casual voice trying not to think about the hoards of landends that would be with in hearing range with in the hour. If they caught them… Elizabeth shook her head. They will **not** be caught. She would make sure of it. They were in front of a big stone that had strange markings on it that no one could read.

Well, besides Emilie and Michel. They couldn't make heads or tails out of it. It was one thing for Elizabeth to drag them out here in the middle of the night in to the forest, but she was always trust worthy. She did not lie to any one if real danger was constant.

Elizabeth was standing in front of the stone and looking at the carvings. She seemed to understand what they said and what to do. "Alright, it's just about midnight. So what I want you two to do is stand about twenty feet away and ten feet from each other. I will say 'Darkness is my guide and to lead me home. Take these two with me.' I want you to repeat that in your heads as I say it." Elizabeth said drawing a triangle in the loose dirt that was in the forest ground. As midnight slowly arrived so did other noises. It sounded like there were about thirty or forty people that were in the group that was coming to the clearing.

Elizabeth quickly opointed the spots where the other two that were with her and said the chant. As Elizabeth said it for the third time, there was a bright flash of light and then the clearing was empty with smoke on the triangle. The people never knew what happened to the three that were in the clearing.


	3. Meet Five and Four

_**Chapter Two: Hell's Bell's**_

When the three Travelers cleared their eyes from the flash of light, they realized that they were not in the forest that they had started in. They were in front of a huge black tower that was looming over them.

Elizabeth was the first one to recover from the shock, and looked up into the sky, with a grin on her face. "Welcome to Ebon Avaski, Home of the High Lord of Hell and the ruler of Terrell."

"The High Lord of Hell? He's real not just some person in a fiction book?" Emilie asked in awe. She and Elizabeth had read the book and trilogy about the Jeweled Males and warlord princes and every thing about the world that they were in. It was a surprise that they were actually in that world. This was amazing.

"Why are you here in this land?" a voice said behind them. Swiveling around, the three of them stood facing a teenaged boy. "YOU do not come from this land." He said in a rude voice. The boy had hair dark as ebony and eyes to match. His skin was golden from the sun and the summer lights, and he was wearing a pair of white slacks and no shoes. He was about six feet in height and dragon like wings.

"May I ask what your name is?" Elizabeth said, politely as she could. The being before her was a member of the dragonite society from the Isle of dragoon. (1) She had to be extra careful with their kind, for they were known for their temper.

"My name is Chang Wufie, Last of the Dragonclaw Clan." He said bowing so that his long ebony hair was cascading past where his shoulders and wings met. His back was just as chiseled as his front was.

Elizabeth bowed back, allowing her five foot braid to fall over her solder. "My name is Oakes Elizabeth, and these are my friends, Way Emilie and Eason Michel. We have come here for protection against the others who have sought us through time and space. I fear that I have put you and your home in trouble for coming here." 'I hope this works.'

"You have not put this place in danger from your enemies, they will not find you here," a voice from behind Wufie. The four of them looked around.

The one who had spoken was about the same age of Wufie, yet he was smaller than the Dragonite. His platinum gold hair was shaggy, yet controlled and his sea green eyes were gentile and friendly. The three travelers noticed that he moved with the grace shown by a cat. His cloths were much like the peasants cloths, consisting of fraying tan leggings and a lavender shirt. "My name is Quatre Winner. We are here for the convention for the Blood. To exchange information, and learn some things about our friends that has been saved from the Twisted Kingdom."

"We are grateful for your confidence, Master Quatre, but I don't think that we are safe here," Elizabeth said coming close with the smaller one of the two.

"We think that you need to be shown this place, for you do not seem to understand that you are quite well protected. There is some that will not allow you to leave here unescorted, while others would not care in the least." Quatre said and looped his arms around Elizabeth's shoulders, as she was similar in height as he. The others followed with the dragonite bringing up the rear. "You will see that you will be quite safe here. There are many who would die for you three." Quatre said looking at the girl that he was certain was a queen, and of this realm as well.

"Yes," Elizabeth said thinking that this was just a dream. "But, are there more than two races here? And who would want to harm us? We are only a small party of travelers. We would not harm any one."

"Ahh, but many would harm you," Quatre said bringing them into the shadow of the tall tower. "This is Ebon Avaski. It will be your home until you decide to continue your journey." Quatre said and led them inside where they would meet their destiny.

Well, that was interesting! Ahh I'm sorry to as this but would any of you like to suggest parings? Please? It is up to you, you know…..


	4. Meet Three, Two, and One

_**Chapter Three- Destiny Revealed. **_

"You will see that you will be quite safe here. There are many who would die for you three." Quatre said looking at the girl that he was certain was a queen, and of this realm as well.

"Yes," Elizabeth said thinking that this was just a dream. "But, are there more than two races here? And who would want to harm us? We are only a small party of travelers. We would not harm any one."

"Ahh, but many would harm you," Quatre said bringing them into the shadow of the tall tower. "This is Ebon Avaski. It will be your home until you decide to continue your journey." Quatre said and led them inside where they would meet their destiny.

The interior was not as bad as the exterior of the Tower. It was well lit and did have a warm fire going in the stone fire place that was about twice the size of a normal one.

Around the fireplaces were about three others that were talking about some thing that apparently was top secret. The three that were discussing the heated topic were what appeared to be an elf, a half-elf and a human. Quatre went up to the three and politely coughed.

Their attention now centered on the young blond, Elizabeth and her group was looked over and then the three turned to Quatre and given a glance over to Wufei. The human looked about 19. He had shaggy dark brown hair that was in need of a good combing, dark ice blue eye. He was extremely handsome to the eyes of the two girls in the travelers group. The elf was about six feet in height and had a long brown bang that covered one eye. The other was emerald that sparkled with an inner light. The other human/mix was a male, although that wasn't the first thing that the travelers thought. His long brown braid that went almost to his knees had a cheerful smile that would disarm any one into thinking that he wasn't bad news at all, at least to the males. To the females, they all knew that kind of smile belonged to a mischievous being who would love to prank you inside and out. That and that his violet eyes sparkled with mischief when you looked at him.

"What kind of cats have you dragged in this time, Q-ball?" Violet eyes asked the Young blond of the group.

"Duo! I was simply trying to be polite and offer them a place to stay for a while, before they moved on in their journey." Quatre said looking the three in the eyes before speaking again. "Is that so wrong? Look," He said motioning to Wufei. "Even Wufei has agreed that their harmless."

'Is that true? That my friends and I are harmless? That I have just ruined any chance of being accepted into society?' Elizabeth thought to her self. Sure it was true that she wanted to be accepted into society, but was always dealt the blow of rejection.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands was gripping her shoulders. Looking up she saw that the one that was called Duo was holding her. "Never think that about your self. Never. You were brought up thinking that. The others that had harmed you were all fools. They could never see the light and kindness that is inside you." The other four of their group were all right behind him.

"Are you sure that is what you see in me," Elizabeth asked them, "and not a monster?"

"Yes that is what we see. You are most welcome here, Queen Elizabeth," The Elf said with a note of warmth in his voice. "You are not a monster. Not that we our selves act like them." He said with little humor in his voice. "It is not often that we come across such a person as your self." He said with accuracy, for the other four nodded.

"Well said, Trowa. Now, why don't we show you to your quarters?" Duo said motioning that they should each take one of the people and move them to the guest quarters.


	5. Meet Raziel and Saetan

"Yes that is what we see. You are most welcome here, Queen Elizabeth," The Elf said with a note of warmth in his voice. "You are not a monster. Not that we our selves act like them." He said with little humor in his voice. "It is not often that we come across such a person as your self." He said with accuracy, for the other four nodded.

"Well said, Trowa. Now, why don't we show you to your quarters?" Duo said motioning that they should each take one of the people and move them to the guest quarters.

The rooms were fairly similer and close together, Relitively speaking. Elizabeth and Emily shared one and Michal had his own. It was a suprise to him to find a small ring and an amulet of saphire in his pocket. It was interesting to see that the ohers who were there, did indeed wear jewelry an had a ranking that he wasn't sure of.

Elizabeth and Emilie both had Red jewels as well, and some of the others, males included, wore darker. the one with Shaggy brown hair wore a Ebony colored stone set in a golden amulet, and Duo had a Ebany stone set in silver ring.

Elizabeth knew that they were Warlord Princes, Sworn to pretect and Serve in a court. They were also very protective of the girls that were in thier courts and thier mates.

It was then that Elizabeth noticed that there was one other who was there that had a red jewel. He was about Elizabeth's hight, somewhat shaggy haired and Hard blue eyes. "I'll take first watch on the visiters." He said.

"Aww! Come on Raziel, you always steal the first timers here!" Duo said as he went to the teen who was standing by the wall.

"Well, there are some rumers that you are pranking others coming here as well, so I'm just making sure that you arent' going to prank these guys." Raziel said in his deep tennor voice.

Elizabeth stood shocked at the boy who reminded her of a friend in her class. His cloths were black with white embroidery on the collar and cuffs of the shirt and the end cuffs of his pants. Elizabeth could tell that the cloths hid wiry mucles and a lean frame.

"You take all the fun out of it." Duo said complaining to Raziel who was obviously not listening to the other.

"Yeah, but it keeps them out of trouble that you always get them into." Raziel said to him, the look was 'if you touch thier room, i sent you to the High Lord of hell'."Names' Raziel. That there is Duo, Heero and Trowa. They happen to be warlord princes, as am I. And sorry girls i'm already taken." He said as he lifted his hand to show a ring with a saphire stone.

"Wufei and Quetra have escorted the Warlord prince Michel to his quarters," Trowa said, motioning to the next room.

It was not a good thing tha t Duo heard Emilie at that point, Saying : "Damn, to bad for you Liz."

"What do you mean, 'Too bad for her.'!" Duo demanded, looking at Emilie.

"I ment that it was too bad that Raziel was taken. She had her eyes on him like a man who had gone to long with out water. Thats all I ment." Emilie said, unfased by the way Duo and the others were looking at her, expeacialy Raziel.

Elizabeth saw the looks that they were giving her. "Its alright," she said quietly. She was used to being dissapointed. She had nothing left in their world anyway. "I'll find out the reason, why we are here, besides me summoning us here." she said and went to go find the library.

'Now look what you did!' she thought to her self. ' You've cause some trouble. its time to figure out why you are here, and what you are to do. then to get out of here.' yes, that would do it.

As she wondered the halls of the tower, she saw many rooms, including a study and a few bedrooms. There were also places to eat and bathe. Finaly about, two hours and many stairs and halls latter, she finaly found it. She was still depressed about the insident in her quarters earlier.

"What are you looking for, young Misss?" A voice said next to her at the entrance to the library.

"Any thing discribing a transportation spell that has to deal a triangle." She said to the dragonic like creature that was next to her.

"Thiss way, pleassse." the female creature said to Elizabeth.

_Meanwhile with the others in their Elizabeth and Emilie's quarters..._

"What do you mean she's had an inferiority complex since you've known her!" Duo said trying to get Emilie to explain her self.

"That's all I know! Honest!" Emilie said.

"If you do, then why did you say that it was to bad for her?" Raziel said, giving her a glare.

"She was hoping to find some one that she thought she saw in a dream," Emilie said, lowering her head. "I thought that she ment a boy friend, but she utterly denighed it."

Just then another girl with a saphire necklace came into the room. "Now now, what is this for?" She asked, looking around at the sullen faces.

"She made one of the new people cry and run to the library." Raziel informed her. "She is a Red Queen. She was going to do a little research on something." He said, still frowning.

"How did this one make the other cry?" She asked, making the men still there quite angry.

"She said that it was too bad that i was taken." Raziel said. He was getting to be very mad at the moment.

She laughed softly, somthing that soothed the others in the room. "And why would you be insulted, when it compliments your ego?" she asked.

"Beacause, it is not right." He said, getting more worked up.

Mean while at the library...

Elizabeth had almost gotten through the last book when she looked up to find a man looking at her from the other end of the table.

He was the most hansome man she had ever seen. His black hair flowed with unspoken grace backwards and down his neck, ending in a ponytail. His yellow eyes seem to sear her to her soul, yet hold her captive. He was wearing a white shirt that was open for the first few buttons. His nails were painted black, meaning, he was a goth, or he just liked the color. From what Elizabeth could see of his chest, he was in prime condition.He was one of the long lived races. Hyall, as his eyes show, what the yellow of there golden gaze could do. "What are you looking at?" He asked, looking away from the girl.

"Well, i am sorry sir, but you were looking at me first," Elizabeth said as he looked away, some what anoyed. Was she that easily dismissive and dumb? yes she was, she addmitted to herself. She was a stupid girl and never knew anything. every one hatted her and pretended to be her freind untill they rejected her out right.

"Yes I was. Only becuase you are one of the more unusual guests here." He said, his voice tinited with a hint of surpirse.

"You mean that there are more like me?" Elizabeth was surprised at that.

"Yes, you and the other two that came here," he said as he looked at her puzzled.

"My name is Elizabeth," She said dipping her head to him, for she couldn't really stand and bow.

"My name is Saetan." He said, also dippping his head to Elizabeth. "I was named after my grandfather."

"Wow, to meat a SaDiablo is quite the honor," Elizabeth said as she sat fasinated by this man.

"Well, its not that big of one. I'm just a third generation," He said with a blush and a shy grin.

"Well, it is to me," Elizabeth said, quietly. She didnt' want him to think her stupid for admiring him, but she couldn't help it. This was the son of the Sadist, the One who married Witch, the one who was probily just as good as he was in the bed.

"What were you trying to look up?" Saeton asked, scanning over some of the titles that led to no clues as to why they were there.

"I was taking some educated guesses to why I summoned me and my friends here," Elizabeth said; closing the most recent books that she was flipping through. Her eyes ached and she wanted to lay her head down on the black wood and sleep. "So far, I have nothing."

Saetan looked at the girl. She had just gotten here, yet she was trying to find a way home already? "What did you say to bring you here?" he asked, his voice held a board tone that said that he didnt' want to be here.

" 'Darkness is my guide to lead me home.' " She siad, her voice as tierd as her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what do you guys think? I have another idea conserning the yu yu hakusho charictos and DJ, so please let me know !


	6. Meet Saetan the III

Chapter Four: Meet Saetan III

He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His black hair flowed with unspoken grace backwards and down his neck, ending in a ponytail. His yellow eyes seem to sear her to her soul, yet hold her captive. He was wearing a white shirt that was open for the first few buttons. His nails were painted black, meaning, he was a Goth, or he just liked the colour. From what Elizabeth could see of his chest, he was in prime condition. He was one of the long-lived races. Hyall, as his eyes show, what the yellow of there golden gaze could do. "What are you looking at?" He asked, looking away from the girl.

"Well, I am sorry sir, but you were looking at me first," Elizabeth said as he looked away, somewhat annoyed. Was she that easily dismissive and dumb? Yes, she was, she admitted to herself. She was a stupid girl and never knew anything. Every one hated her and pretended to be her friend until they rejected her out right.

"Yes I was. Only because you are one of the more unusual guests here." He said, his voice tinted with a hint of surprise.

"You mean that there are more like me?" Elizabeth was surprised at that.

"Yes, you and the other two that came here," he said as he looked at her puzzled.

"My name is Elizabeth," She said dipping her head to him, for she could not really stand and bow.

"My name is Saetan." He said, also dipping his head to Elizabeth. "I was named after my grandfather."

"Wow, to meat a SaDiablo is quite the honour," Elizabeth said as she sat fascinated by this man.

"Well, it's not that big of one. I'm just a third generation," He said with a blush and a shy grin.

"Well, it is to me," Elizabeth said, quietly. She did not want him to think her stupid for admiring him, but she could not help it. This was the son of the Sadist, the One who married Witch, and the one who was probably just as good as he was in the bed.

"What were you trying to look up?" Saeton asked, scanning over some of the titles that led to no clues as to why they were there.

"I was taking some educated guesses to why I summoned me and my friends here," Elizabeth said; closing the most recent books that she was flipping through. Her eyes ached and she wanted to lay her head down on the black wood and sleep. "So far, I have nothing."

Saetan looked at the girl. She had just gotten here, yet she was trying to find a way home already? "What did you say to bring you here?" he asked, his voice held a board tone that said that he did not' want to be here.

"'Darkness is my guide to lead me home.' "She said, her voice as tired as her eyes.


	7. Details of Her Life

Saetan looked at the girl. She had just gotten here, yet she was trying to find a way home already? "What did you say to bring you here?" he asked, his voice held a board tone that said that he didn't' want to be here.

"'Darkness is my guide to lead me home.' "She said, her voice as tiered as her eyes.

"Perhaps if you said the opposite, it would lead you home?" He asked, not quite understanding.

"If I am able to do that, I would want to bring back Em and Mike with me. We have no life there, well at least I don't." Elizabeth said as she leaned on the table again.

Saetan looked at her with little understanding. "What is a Life?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"A Life is something that you do physically, like travel, hang out with friends or go to parties, get drunk at a bar etcetera," Elizabeth replied, ticking off the things that other people did to do that. "I didn't' do any of that, all I did was sit at home and read."

"That sounds like a life to me." Saetan said, coming over to her side. She looked like she would need a friend through all this. He rubbed her back and her neck, where most of the tension seemed to be.

She sighed, and leaned into the touch at first. Then her eyes widened. A person that was not one of her friends was touching her! "Whoa! Time out!" She exclaimed standing up suddenly. She began to pace. "We don't even know each other that well!" She said, looking confused and blushing.

"Well, yes, but we could always fix that," Saetan replied as he came over to her. Her distress when he approached signalled something that he would not have thought. "You were hurt by a male weren't you?" He asked growing angry. "What did he do to you?"

Elizabeth looked at him with fear, trying not to think of what that male did, trying to clam down enough for her to think clearly.

It was then that Raziel, Duo and Heero entered the room.

"What's going on?" Duo looked at Saetan, anger in his eyes.

"I was trying to be friendly, but it backfired." Saetan replied.

"Even if you are the Consort's son," Raziel said eyes going ridged, "Do you believe that it was possible to lay off on the questions until after they were settled in?"

"The possibility didn't' come up at the time." Saetan said as he looked over to Elizabeth who was shaking. "Why don't we get you a healer's brew?" He suggested. Elizabeth nodded and came over to the group of males, standing closest to Saetan.

"He really was just trying to help." She tried not to flinch at the stares she was getting. "Can we go somewhere in the open?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Indeed we can." Saetan responded, leading the group out side into a garden area. There was a waterfall surrounded by a stonewall and a few statues.

"Now, what did the male from your home do to you?" Saetan said, once they were all settled, ignoring the glares that he was getting by the others.

"My family thought that I was mentally ill, so they sent me away to a place where they thought that they would be able to help me, but all the girls there were just being used by the males for pleasure. Some were still there; others had a far off look in their eyes. We were being beaten, drugged and... Raped," she said the last part quietly.

"Sounds like Briarwood," said Saetan.

"You know of Briarwood?" Elizabeth said looking at him with fear mixed with hope.

"We Know of Briarwood. It's a pretty poison," Saetan said, eyes remembering the tails that his father and aunt surreal had told him. "There is no cure for Briarwood."

"Yes." Elizabeth said with a wicked look in her eyes. "No cure what so ever."

"Were you..." Saetan started but trailed off.

"No, thankfully." Elizabeth quickly and quietly replied.

"Where are the gutter whores who almost did that to you?" Raziel asked. His eyes were glowing an eerie red, his body was shifting somehow.

"They are taken care off." Elizabeth said.


End file.
